The Baptism of Tarzan
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "One Year Later," Tarzan is baptized as a member of the Catholic Church.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are properties of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

"The Baptism of Tarzan"

By TwilightSparkle3562

It had been a few days since Tarzan and Jane had celebrated their first wedding anniversary as husband and wife. It was a night of remembrance and renewing their love for one another, but it was also a night of raised nerves. Tarzan and Jane had spent the night of dancing in the treehouse talking about more than just their wedding anniversary. For it had been a year since they were married and much to the shock of both Jane and Archimedes, Tarzan was never baptized and it wasn't known if his deceased parents had already baptized him.

But, it didn't matter now as Tarzan was going to be given a proper baptism, his soul would be cleansed of everything that would be considered sinful. Upon waking up, he had been given a white sheet that was placed over his head by Jane, much to his dismay.

"Jane, I don't understand," said Tarzan, playing around with the sheet. "Why am I wearing this white thing? Is this part of the baptism?"

"Of course," replied Jane. "All who are baptized must be clothed in white. It is a symbol of one's purity in the eyes of God."

"Were you clothed in white for your baptism?" wondered Tarzan. "Or didn't you have baptisms in England?"

Jane could only help but let out a small chuckle. As far as she was concerned, Tarzan was still not fully understood about the Catholic faith and of course, he had no idea that Jane had gone through this important ceremony herself.

"All children after they are born are baptized in their respective faiths," explained Jane as she got out her makeup to do her face. "I mean, when I was a little girl, I remember being brought into a beautiful and magnificent church and our pastor, Father John, baptized me in the name of the father, son and Holy Ghost. Ever since then, my soul has been cleaned of evils that are the works of the devil and soon, yours will be to."

Knowing that Jane needed to get dressed for the ceremony, Tarzan made his way out to the edge of the treehouse and jumped down to the ground below. However, while he was looking forward to this important ceremony, he didn't like being clothed in this white garment. It made him not just uncomfortable, but silly as well. Even more embarrassing than being forced to wear his father's suit on that fateful picnic that Jane went on with her friends from England. But, he needed to do this for Jane. She was his wife and mate and Tarzan had to sometimes let his guard down to make her happy.

This was not just an important day for Tarzan, but for Jane as well.

"Well, lookie here," laughed Terk, Tarzan's ape friend. "What is this here, Tarzan? Are you trying to be a ghost or something?"

"Terk, I'm…" Tarzan tried to say, scratching the back of his head. "I'm being what is called 'baptized' today."

Now, being that Terk was not human, it was very difficult to get across the concept of a baptism. Even more so, Terk couldn't help but feel very humorous about the idea.

"All these human things that Jane is putting you through," remarked Terk as she continued to admire and make fun of the white sheet. "Next thing you know is that you will be having your hair tied with pink ribbons and Jane will be spraying you with that stuff called…perfoom. Ha!"

Terk let out a small spit, but Tarzan felt that this was behavior he was not going to tolerate. True, Terk had come to accept Jane for who she was, but some of the customs and cultures that she tried to encourage Tarzan to embrace had somewhat caused Terk to still have that resentment.

"This is an important day for us all, Terk," snapped Tarzan, causing Terk to step back in surprise. "I want you to respect it!"

"Well, look here, Mr. Fancy Pants," remarked Terk, bitterly. "You can do your human games all you want, but don't expect me to see you treated in this way. I've got far better things to do than to watch Jane do some hocus pocus stunt on you!"

Realizing that she was not going to listen, Tarzan decided to simply leave Terk alone and went back to the treehouse to see if Jane was already dressed for the ceremony. He knew that Terk would not even want to attend anyway and that was all there was to it. Upon returning to the treehouse, Tarzan encountered Archimedes dressed in a white robe that was similar to Tarzan's, but more elaborate. Furthermore, he also had a white bible in his left hand along with a small goblet in his right.

"I see you are ready to be baptized, Tarzan, my boy," said Archimedes, excitedly as he walked up towards Tarzan. "Today is the day you are brought into the Catholic faith. Are you looking forward to it?"

"I think so, professor," replied Tarzan, an unsureness in his voice. "Terk did make fun of me for this. But, I rebuked her. Do you think I should even go through with this?"

"Of course, Tarzan," replied Archimedes. "Everyone must be brought up in a respective faith. Why, look at Janey, she was brought up in the Catholic faith. It won't be like hers, but we will do everything we can to bring it up to that level."

Tarzan then pointed towards the two items that Archimedes held in his hands which were the bible and the small gold goblet.

"Then, what are those things you have in your hands?" asked Tarzan.

"Why this is the Porter family bible," answered Archimedes, handing the bible to Tarzan. "It's been in the family for generations Tarzan, almost back to the days of Henry VIII himself, my boy. And this is the goblet that holds the holy water that was used at Jane's baptism back in London."

Tarzan studied the two items and handed them back to Archimedes. He could see that these were two weapons that were going to be used to baptize him according to the word of God.

"They are very nice to look at, Professor," said Tarzan. "But, why do you want to use them?"

"The bible holds the written word of God, Tarzan," replied Archimedes. "You will have the pleasure of hearing all of this first hand."

Suddenly, the father-in-law and son-in-law looked towards the treehouse and saw Jane make her way down to them. She was wearing the powder blue dress that she had bought from Renard Dumont and had recently worn to the wedding of Basuli and Naoh in the Wazari Village.

Her long brown hair was once again in its elegant bun and her makeup had been carefully applied with purple eyeshadow and blush. On her feet, she wore blue and white boots and tan stockings adorned her legs. Underneath the dress, Jane wore a clean white petticoat, a gray corset and a clean pair of white bloomers. This was the outfit that Jane always saved for more formal occasions and today was no exception.

"My, don't you look beautiful, Jane," remarked Archimedes upon seeing his daughter all dressed up.

"Well, it is a special day, daddy," she said, knowing that time was of the essence. "Now, don't you think we'd best be going to the beach?"

"What about the beach?" asked Tarzan.

"That is where the baptism is going to take place at of course," giggled Jane as she and Archimedes led Tarzan down to the beach as the warm winds came off of the ocean and onto the shore. Archimedes walked out onto the shore and with his bare feet in the water, he motioned for Tarzan to step forward.

Tarzan felt nervous and he certainly felt it in a sense. This was something he had never experienced before, but he had to do this for Jane and most importantly, for himself.

"It is time, Tarzan," said Archimedes in a Godly voice. "Step forward and kneel before me."

Tarzan took an enormous gulp and with Jane looking on, Tarzan walked towards Archimedes and knelt down into the warm ocean waters. Tarzan kept his eyes on the water as Archimedes began the baptismal prayers.

"In the name of the father, of the son and the holy ghost," he began, doing a sign of the cross along with Jane. "Amen."

"Amen," added Jane, whispering in a quiet voice as she stood on the edge of the shore, being careful not to get her boots wet.

Archimedes then opened the bible and began the service with a reading from the book of Exodus.

"In their thirst for water the people grumbled against Moses, saying, 'Why did you ever make us leave Egypt?'" he began, reading from the Porter family bible. "'Was it just to have us die here of thirst with our children and our livestock?'" So Moses cried out to the Lord, "'What shall I do with this people? A little more and they will stone me!'"

Tarzan winced at the cry that Moses had made, thinking back to when he dealt with large rocks, such as when that movie crew came to Africa a few months back to film a savage jungle man film.

"The Lord answered Moses," continued Archimedes. "'Go over there in front of the people, along with some of the elders of Israel, holding in your hand as you go, the staff with which you struck the river. I will be standing there in front of you on the rock in Horeb. Strike the rock, and the water will flow from it for the people to drink.' This Moses did, in the presence of the elders of Israel. The place was called Massah and Meribah, because the Israelites quarreled there and tested the Lord, saying, 'Is the Lord in our midst or not?'"

Then, Archimedes took a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up towards his daughter and son-in-law.

"The word of the lord," he said along with Jane. "Thanks be to God."

After the lengthy passage of Exodus had been read, the next part of the ceremony was to sing a psalm and not just any psalm. It was a psalm that was held very dear to both Jane and Archimedes:

The Lord is my shepherd;

there is nothing I shall want.

 _The Lord is my shepherd;_

 _there is nothing I shall want._

The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

In verdant pastures he gives me repose;

Beside restful waters he leads me;

he refreshes my soul.

 _The Lord is my shepherd;_

 _there is nothing I shall want._

He guides me in right paths

for his name's sake.

Even though I walk in the dark valley

I fear no evil; for you are at my side

With your rod and your staff

that give me courage.

 _The Lord is my shepherd;_

 _there is nothing I shall want._

You spread the table before me

in the sight of my foes;

You anoint my head with oil;

my cup overflows.

 _The Lord is my shepherd;_

 _there is nothing I shall want._

Only goodness and kindness follow me

all the days of my life;

And I shall dwell in the house of the Lord

for years to come.

 _The Lord is my shepherd;_

 _there is nothing I shall want._

After the psalm had been sung, Archimedes handed the bible over to Jane for her to read the next reading. With the bible in her gloved hands and the warm breeze blowing at her, Jane began the next reading which was a letter from St. Paul to the Romans.

"Brothers and Sisters," she read, in a loud and clear voice. Are you not aware that we who were baptized into Christ Jesus were baptized into his death? Through baptism into his death we were buried with him, so that, just as Christ was raised from the dead by the glory of the Father, we too might live a new life. If we have been united with him through likeness to his death, so shall we be through a like resurrection. The Word of the Lord."

"Thanks be to God," said Archimedes and after chanting the "alleluia," Jane handed the bible back to Archimedes and proceeded to read a Gospel passage from the Book of Mark. Jesus came from Nazareth in Galilee and was baptized in the Jordan by John. Immediately on coming up out of the water he saw the sky rent in two and the Spirit descending on him like a dove. Then a voice came from the heavens: 'You are my beloved Son. On you my favor rests.' The Gospel of the Lord."

"Praise to you lord, Jesus Christ," said Jane as Archimedes handed the bible back to Jane who then handed her father the golden goblet containing the holy water that would be used to bless Tarzan.

For the first time in the entire ceremony, Tarzan looked up and saw Archimedes with the goblet in his hand ready to pour the sacred waters of baptism on him. Although he continued to be slightly nervous, Tarzan stayed strong as the short baptism ceremony reached its climax. At the same time, Tarzan's gorilla family appeared and were astounded to see Tarzan undergo such a ritual.

"What is this?" whispered Kala.

"It must be a sacred human thing," remarked Terk. "I knew Tarzan would be roped into something like this. I need to stop this now."

But, Kala merely pulled Terk back and gave her a stern glare, much to the young ape's disapproval.

"You will do no such thing, Terkina!" hissed Kala. "Now, be quiet and let us listen!"

Realizing that there was indeed nothing she could do, Terk merely just sat there as the gorillas watched Tarzan about to be baptized.

"Father," cried Archimedes, once again talking in a clear and powerful voice that could be heard throughout the jungles. "You give us grace through sacramental signs, which tell us of the wonders of your unseen power. In baptism, we use your gift of water, which you have made a rich symbol of the grace you give us in this Holy Sacrament. At the very dawn of creation your Holy Spirit breathed on the waters, making them the wellspring of all Holiness."

As her father spoke, Jane felt herself starting to become slightly emotional. This was the moment that her beloved husband would be baptized as a member of the flock that both she and her father were members of.

"With the waters of great flood you made a sign of the waters for baptism," continued Archimedes. "That make an end of sin and a new beginning of goodness. Through the waters of the Jordan your Son was baptized by John and anointed with the Holy Spirit. Your Son willed that water and blood should flow from his side as he hung upon the cross. After his resurrection he told his disciples: 'Go out and teach all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.' You created man in your likeness. Through this baptism, Tarzan is cleansed him from sin in a new birth to innocence by water and the Holy Spirit."

Then, as Jane looked on with tearful eyes, Archimedes tipped the goblet and the sacred holy water fell on Tarzan's forehead like anointed oil to a king. Tarzan then felt himself be filled with a power unlike anything he had ever seen before. It gave him strength that was almost beyond belief and it wasn't strength to fight a leopard or any kind of jungle predator or encroaching human.

"We ask you, Father," cried Archimedes. "With your power to send the Holy Spirit upon the water of this font. May all who are buried with Christ in death of baptism rise also with him to newness of life. We ask this in your name. Amen."

And just like that, Tarzan rose up out of the waters as he followed Archimedes back onto the beach.

"Jane, why are you crying?" asked Tarzan as she wiped away tears from her eyes. "I did what we agreed to do."

"I'm just happy, Tarzan," cried Jane, a small smile coming to her face. "Happy that you are now a servant of God just like me."

The young Englishwoman wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly for several more minutes as the winds continued to blow strongly off the beach.

"I love you, Tarzan," sighed Jane. "May God bless us both."

"I love you too, Jane," sighed Tarzan.

And so, they all left the beach and made their way back to the treehouse, ending another of the most important ceremonies of Tarzan's life…


End file.
